Phoenix Military Base Cadet Camp
by motherfuckingfox
Summary: Bella is the youngest 1st Lieutenant in history, and for the next six weeks she is the commanding officer of 42 brand new cadets going through training. Everyone knows that fraternizing with an officer is forbidden. Does new recruit Edward care? Does Bella fight his advances? How will the summer end? Rated for language and possible goodies... Em/R & A/J... Ed/B? Find out inside!
1. Naughty Newbies

**A/N So I went looking for a story of this kind, and didn't find any! Why is it always the guy in the military?! This is a story about Bad-ass General Bella. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

BPOV

"Lieutenant Swan!" I heard a male voice bark out from behind me. I turned on my heels, to be met with the face of my commanding officer. Immediately, I saluted him.

"At ease, solider," he laughed, his smile reaching his eyes. I returned the grin and relaxed my stance.

"Hey, Dad."

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. My father is General Charles Geoffrey Swan, high ranking officer of the U.S military. I grew up on Phoenix Base Camp, home to the best military school in the country, and since the age of three I have attended the prestigious school. By the time I was twelve I had received my diploma with the highest possible marks in every aspect, and was officially enlisted as a U.S soldier. My advanced training made sure I skipped up the ranks very quickly. Now, at age 20, I was the youngest 1st Lieutenant in all of U.S military history.

I was also in trouble.

Last week, some of the other soldiers on base and I had skipped off base for a few days to go skiing in Utah. We left base all the time, and it was never a problem because Phoenix Base was usually pretty quiet until the summer camps started and the school semester began. Those didn't kick off for another week, and we figured we were entitled to a few days of fun beforehand.

Unlucky for us, the same day we left state, a Presidential escort arrived at Phoenix Base to meet 20 year-old legendary 1st Lieutenant Isabella Swan. Poor Mr Obama had to wait in the scorching heat of Phoenix' summer for an hour and a half while we broke speeding laws to get back to base ASAP. The President said he hadn't minded, and was just grateful I made the trip back for him. He didn't realize that I had no choice, and soon as the sleek, shiny black SUVs of the President made it off base my father turned a bright red face to me, and "grounded" me for the rest of summer. He also put me in charge of a Cadet training, which commenced today. I wasn't thrilled about it, but at the same time gracefully accepted my punishment.

"You ready for today?" My father asked. I rolled my eyes.

"It's cadet training camp, Dad. I could do this in my sleep," I pointed out. It was his turn to roll his eyes. The funny thing was, I finished the cadet training course when I was 13, and had long since mastered the art of climbing walls and running 10 miles.

"My hard-ass daughter. You know, most fathers look forward to buying their baby girls prom dresses and funding weddings and all that other sappy stuff. When's it gunna be my turn to indulge you?" He teased, nudging my shoulder. I blushed.

"Maybe when you can beat me in a race, old man," I laughed as we walked to the barracks. Cars were pulling into the base, indicating the arrival of the new cadets. I needed to be waiting in their barracks for them by the time they were all assembled by my team.

"You're too cocky, daughter-of-mine, I could beat you in a race any day," Charlie said. I scoffed.

"Not cocky, just confident, and with good reason, you haven't beaten me in a race since I was six," I reminded him, laughing. He chortled and ruffled my perfectly pinned back hair.

"Showtime, baby girl. Good luck, don't you dare go easy on 'em. I want first report on my desk by Monday," he said, his voice taking a serious undertone. We were near to the barracks, and he was no longer in fatherly mode, but in Scary General mode. I whined.

"Daddy," I pouted. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Wednesday. But it better be a good god-damned report, Bella Swan," he threatened jokingly. And with that, marched off to his office, nodding at some other soldiers who stopped to salute him. I checked my watch, _14:58._ Showtime. I went and took my position in the barracks, right at the end. I stood there in perfect posture for all of about a minute when my colleagues herded the new cadets into the barracks in a single file line. When they were all inside and in line, and the door was closed behind them, I walked towards them and began.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to Phoenix Base-"

"Cute charade, sweetheart. When's our commanding officer going to arrive?" Some blond-haired arrogant prick at the end of the line interrupted me. I turned to look at him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'll go to get them, who's your commanding officer?" I played along, smiling sweetly. The bastard grinned, in an attempt to look sexy.

"Lieutenant Swan, we all know who he is. But baby, feel free to come back later," he said, touching my arm as I walked towards him and winked. I smiled, before hooking my leg around his to his knees and pressing, immediately taking him to the ground. He whacked his head on the concrete floor and cried out.

"As I was saying before," I flipped through my dossier to check this jerk's name, "Mr Newton here so _rudely_ interrupted, I am 1st Lieutenant Isabella Swan, and I'm your commanding officer for the next six weeks." I barked, having captured the full attention of the 42 men and women in front of me. I kicked Newton, who was still moaning on the floor.

"Get up, Newton," I ordered. Grudgingly, he stood up.

"Anything you'd like to say?" I asked, my sweet smile back. He knew I was mocking him.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled under his breath. I bit back a laugh. It was people like him that made this fun.

"Sorry, what?" I hissed, glaring at him. He looked at me as if to say 'are you serious?' and I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, ma'am." He just about spat out. I stepped back, satisfied.

"Right. I'm now going to assign you your beds. This is your bed for the next six weeks. As you've noticed, they are all bunk beds, so learn to love your bunkmate because there will be no switcheroos. Your name tag and your uniforms are on your beds, both of which you are to wear at all times unless otherwise instructed. When I call your name, come forward," I announced, and began to call out the names.

"Tyler Crowley bunk 1, Eric Yorkie bunk 2."

"Seth Clearwater bunk 3, Leah Clearwater bunk 4."

"Sam Uley bunk 5, Jacob Black bunk 6."

"Quil Ateara bunk 7, Embry Call bunk 8."

"Collin Littlesea bunk 9, Brady Fuller bunk 10."

"Paul Lahote bunk 11, Jared Cameron bunk 12."

"Lauren Mallory bunk 13, Jessica Stanley bunk 14."

"Michael Newton bunk 15, Haley Newton bunk 16." I watched carefully as the Newtons made their way to their beds and stood to attention like the rest.

"That your sister, Newton?" I barked. Mike raised his head and nodded. I turned my eyes to Haley. She even looked a bit like him.

"Tell me, Haley, are you an ass-hat like your brother?" I asked, and some laughed bounced around the room. Haley glared at me, clearly protective of her brother.

"Only when necessary, ma'am," she sneered. I nodded, making a note to remember her response, and continued calling names.

"Garrett Pace bunk 17, Laurent Da Revin bunk 18."

"Jasper Hale bunk 19, Rosalie Hale bunk 20."

"Emmett Cullen bunk 21, Alice Cullen bunk 22."

"Riley Biers bunk 23, Edward Cullen bunk 24." I looked up to observe these two, as 24 had been the bunk I slept in during my cadet training. Two incredibly attractive men stood to attention by the bunks, one with blonde hair and one with copper. Interesting.

"Tanya Denali bunk 25, Katherine Denali bunk 26."

"It's Kate," a whiny high-pitched voice responded. I looked up to observe 'Kate' and snickered internally at the blonde-haired Barbie doll I saw.

"I prefer Kate, ma'am," she remedied quickly, realizing she had come across as bitchy.

"Katherine Denali, bunk 26," I responded firmly. She made a little 'humph' noise and I swear to god I thought she would stamp her little foot. I didn't care for her whining, and moved on.

"Irina Denali bunk 27, Angela Webber bunk 28."

"Alec Volturi bunk 29, Jane Volturi bunk 30."

"Felix Cudmore bunk 31, Demetri Bewley bunk 32."

"Renata Cavalotti bunk 33, Chelsea Charmion bunk 34."

"Tia Sarafyan bunk 35, Kebi Gabriel bunk 36."

"Benjamin Malek bunk 37, Amun Metwalley bunk 38."

"James Witherdale bunk 39, Diego Ferland bunk 40."

"Victoria Sutherland bunk 41, and finally, Bree Tanner bunk 42."

I looked over my new recruits with wide, alert eyes.

"Right, listen up. I will say this only once, and there are no second chances here. You fuck up once, you're out of here and I mean that sincerely. Rules are as follows: lights out by 2300 hours. When I say 'lights out' I mean the fucking lights are off and you shut your ass up and sleep, because you rise at 0600, any if you're any later you get the hose. Breakfast is at 0615, if you're late you're hungry until dinner. If you show up in cute Hello Kitty pajamas, you and your dumb-ass pajamas get the hose. You will be in uniformmor you will not be served. By 0700 you should be outside of the barracks waiting for further instruction. It may be from me, it may be from another commanding officer. You will follow protocol when addressing anyone with a rank higher than your own. And since you're all cadets, that's everyone."

"No switching beds. This is for a reason: maybe you like the look of one of the other cadets. So you switch bunks to be close to them. And then you get close enough that y'all start fucking. And then you're up till all hours of the night fucking each other and you aren't 100% focused on the course. Let me tell you this, if you aren't 100% focused on this course, you will fail, and spend the rest of your life wallowing because you could have been a soldier of this country but instead you got laid once. So no switching beds. Any questions?"

Nobody had any questions. They never do.

"Right. You have until 1700 to settle yourselves, I expect you outside and ready for your eval," I said briskly, and with that, spun on my heels and marched out, satisfied.

"Bella!" A high-pitched voice called out. I looked across the field to see a short girl with long brown hair running over. I identified her as my little half-sister, Renesmee. My mom and Charlie divorced when I was five years old, and I stayed here with my dad because I was already enrolled in the military school. Mom moved to Forks, Washington, and met Phil, whom she promptly fell in love with and married before I turned 6. Renesmee, or Ness as we call her, followed a year after, when I was 7.

Mom and Phil died in a car accident just before Ness was 5, and so she came here to live with Dad and me. Even though I'm seven years older and only her half-sister, we're thick-as-thieves. I smiled and ruffled her hair as she fell into step beside me.

"That's Lieutenant Swan to you, thanks miss," I teased, and she giggled. At just 13 she was the youngest person who lived on the base.

"How are the new recruits?" She enquired sneakily. She knew it was private information, but she also knew how I loved her to pieces.

"They're all losers. You're ten times better than all of them," I assured her, and a great big smile took up her face.

"Any hotties?" She asked, and I burst out laughing.

"Renesmee Dwyer! You are only thirteen young lady, I do not permit you to date any boys, let alone cadets," I laughed, wagging my finger at her. She grinned, and arched her eyebrows. I hadn't answered her question.

"Yes, Ness, there are hotties," I couldn't believe the ridiculous conversation was actually happening. Ness giggled.

"Are you eating with them tonight, or in the house with me and Dad?" She asked lightly as we neared the courtyard. I contemplated.

"Not sure. Cook for three, and if I don't show up Charlie will be more than happy to have my serving," I told her, and she nodded, skipping off up the trail to our house with a smile.

Making my way to the mess hall I grinned, thinking of my new recruits. This was going to be a fun six weeks.

* * *

**A/N Sooo that's chapter one. Hope you enjoyed. You have the full list of recruits. They're all characters from the Saga but some didn't have listed last names so I either made them up or used the last name of the actor/actress that played them in the movies. Credit goes to Stephanie Meyer of course, they're her characters I'm just using them.**

**Review, tell your friends, all that jazz. Love you all :***

**- Lyndsey.**


	2. Officer Orgasmic

**A/N chapter two is a go.**

* * *

*****Edward POV*****

_Whose dumb-fuck idea was this?_ I asked myself for the thousandth time since hitting the South Highway. Stuck in a ri-fucking-diculously small red jeep, with my crazy as fuck brother Emmett behind the wheel, giving a whole new world of meaning to "stepping on it" as we broke a handful of speeding laws on the highway.

"Emmett, calm your hyped ass down before we get arrested," Jasper, the other poor bastard in the car and our long time best friend, laughed at Emmett.

"No can do, Hale, I'm way too fucking buzzed for this," Emmett boomed in his manly-as-fuck alto voice. He wasn't fooling shit - Jasper and I knew he had a stash of Barbie figurines under his bed.

"You're buzzed about sacrificing our summer for _military camp?_" I said incredulously. Jasper looked somewhere in between ready to piss himself laughing and ready to take a larger-than-life swig from a bottle of Tequila that was undoubtedly lying around in the jeep somewhere - it was Emmett's car after all, he's perpetually boozed out of his mind.

"Bro, Rosie's fuck-head friend has come here three summers in a row. The guy's Ripped with a capital R. Plus I got a few shots in him at the bar one night - he's a mess and a half drunk and just cries a lot and gropes the under-agers but he said the ass at this base is F-I-N-E," Emmett said, ever the dynamic story teller. I quirked a brow.

"Why would the ass matter to you? Everyone in this jeep knows that Rose would rip you a new one six ways from Sunday if you even looked at an ass other than hers," I asked, and took great amusement from the baffled look that crossed Emmett's face.

"Em, I love my dear sister to hell and back, but Eddie here is right," Jasper said, smirking when I shot him a glare at the mention of 'Eddie.'

"FUCKING ROAD TRIP MOTHERFUCKERS!" Emmett suddenly bellowed out, effectively changing the subject. I once again asked myself why I was even within a 10 mile radius of this crazy ass fucker, let alone crammed in his fucking jeep.

"It isn't a road trip if we're like a mile out from the lot you dumb bastard," Jasper laughed, chucking his road map straight at Emmett's thick head. It bounced, and Emmett barely even noticed the impact. I added it to the list of reasons why I was convinced Emmett does not possess a brain.

We weren't allowed to take our cars directly to the base for security reasons. Instead, we all had to haul-ass to some parking lot, and drag all of our baggage on a bus with the other cadets and be taken to base.

"I wonder if the showers will be co-ed," Emmett pondered aloud. I rolled my eyes and shook my head incredulously, a goofy grin plastered to my face. You wouldn't think that Emmett was in a relationship with hard-ass, cousin to Godzilla Rosalie Hale. Some people thought it was weird that Emmett manhandled Jasper's sister, but Jasper was the permanent arm-and-lip-and-every-other-single-body-part-known-to-man candy of mine and Emmett's wacko sister Alice, so they managed to get over it. I on the other hand am the perpetual fifth wheel of these rabbits, with Jas and Alice, and Rose with Em, I didn't really have a "soulmate." More like a bedmate, one for every day of the week.

"Hey assholes, how come Alice and Rose are driving down on their own and not with this crazy fuck like I had to?" I asked suddenly, just as Jasper threw his head back and belched so loud I thought a fucking Banshee was staked out in the trunk.

"Bro time, you fuck, bro time," Emmett cackled, and Jasper gave himself a pat on the back and an ear-to-ear smirk. I praised myself for having the world's biggest brain-dead fuckers as my best friends, and turned to look out the window. I had yet to understand the hype about Phoenix, Arizona. The whole god-damned place was a desert.

When we finally reached the lot, Alice's bright yellow Porsche was already parked, and the girls were leaning lazily against the hood of the car with their bags at their feet. Emmett un gracefully skid into the spot next to them, and I leapt all too eagerly out of the car, thankful to be getting some space away from the crazy fuckers I just spent almost a whole day on the road with. We'd left Forks Washington, our home, yesterday at around midday and slept in some shady motel overnight. Emmett had dragged our asses out of bed and back into the car early-as-fuck this morning, but we had made it to the lot with only 10 minutes to spare.

"There you boys are, we were beginning to think y'all had chickened out," Rosalie said, examining her nails. Emmett laughed.

"No way, Rosie. We're no chickens,"

"Alright already! Get your stuff and let's get on the fucking bus!" Alice chirped, with an almost sickening cheery tone. I looked around the lot at the other cadets, the ladies in particular. They were all in little groups, talking to each other so it wasn't difficult to scope out the playing field. Rosalie's friend had been sorely mistaken, as I would class maybe only one or two of these girls as "fine." Most of them were plain Janes.

"Eddie-boy, wake the fuck up!" Emmett laughed, throwing my rucksack in my face. I caught it, and smirked at him.

"C'mon losers," Alice called over her shoulder, and we hauled ass to follow her. After making sure all of our bags were loaded, we piled on to the bus, being the first to do so. At first, we couldn't figure out why everyone lingered outside, but it became clear after a minute in that stupid bus.

"I feel like I'm going to melt," Emmett panted, popping open every window on the bus.

"Somebody call Tampax, this pansy-ass right here needs a tampon," Jasper teased, and punched his shoulder. Jasper sat on the back seat of the bus, with Alice's head in his lap and her body sprawled along the seat. I sat at her feet, and Emmett sat in the row in front of us with Rose.

"Hey, lay off man," Emmett whined. "Is it just me or did it suddenly get 400° hotter in here?"

"Not just you, babe. I got on the bus," a new, high-pitched voice interrupted Emmett mid-complaint. I looked up to see three girls standing in front of us, hands on hips and eyebrows raised. Rosalie snorted.

"Problem, bitch?" The blonde one in the middle snapped, looking at Rose icily. Rose stood up.

"Only with how fake your nose is, whore," she retorted. Rose was the last person you wanted to piss off, because she had a tendency to go absolutely bat-shit crazy.

"Boys, if you ever need some real women to show you a thing or two about getting _hot, _my name is Lauren, and these girls are Jessica," she indicated to the brunette girl on her left, "and Haley," to the girl on her right. Alice joined Rose, standing up.

"And just who the hell do you think you're talking to, bitch?" She snapped. Little pixie had a fire in her voice that would put all of the god-damned desert in the state to shame.

"Oh, just a couple of common whores and some very good looking men," Haley snorted, sneaking a wink in my direction.

"Why are such good-looking fellas such as yourself hanging with such skanks?" Lauren asked tauntingly, trying to elicit a response from Rose.

"Yeah, ditch the bitches and come hang with us!" Jessica suggested chirpily. It was around about then that I decided I wanted Lauren and her friends to leave.

"This bitch here is my sister," I said, standing up and gesturing to Alice. "She's also the long-time girlfriend of this guy," gesturing to Jasper.

"And this feller here is my brother, and that is is long-time girlfriend, who happens to be this guy's sister," I said, gesturing in turn to Emmett, Rose and Jasper.

"Now, your common brains might have worked out that these guys will decline your invitation because they've got girls. Fair enough excuse. But I don't have a girl friend, and so when I send your asses back down this bus, which I will, it will be because you're plain nasty and I don't want to 'get hot' with you. So run along," I said casually. The girls, mortified, trotted back off to the front of the bus, geared on by the roaring laughter coming from the four happy couplers.

"Edward, you are a mother-fucking legend," Rosalie managed between bouts of laughter. I flicked my hair out of my eyes and we all sat down.

"There better be some hot bitches at this base, because y'all owe me big time for turning those girls down," I said evenly.

And with that, the bus roared to life and started off down the highway, and towards Hell. The bus ride was only about 5 or 10 minutes, and before I knew it we were pulling into the base. Slowly, we all toddled off the bus lazily, the intense heat not inspiring much action from any of us cadets.

That changed drastically when we saw a group of uniformed muscle-heads marching towards us.

"ATTENTION CADETS: YOU ARE EXPECTED IN THE BARRACKS IN FIVE MINUTES," the one in the front, a skin-head, yelled out. Some girl with a tight pony tail stepped out from the group, whacked the skin-head on the shoulder, and smiled at us.

"What my colleague was trying to say is that you can leave your stuff out here for now, but y'all need to go into the barracks now and you can come back out for your stuff after the orientation," the girl said. We all started to file into the so-named 'barracks'. Our little group was last to trot in, and we saw that everyone was standing in a perfect horizontal line across the barracks.

And before us: a Sex Goddess. Long brown hair pulled back into a slightly ruffled ponytail. Big brown eyes that were as alluring as they were adorable. Full pink lips and rosy cheeks matched with the palest possible complexion for someone living in Arizona. Wearing a tight white singlet that barely contained her big bazookas and long camo pants that hugged her hips and her ass deliciously, she was literally the closest thing I had seen to Sex on Legs.

I watched as she sauntered towards us. Her lips were moving, captivating. I could vividly imagine those plump little beauties wrapped around my cock. Or maybe parted in a cute little 'O' as she reached orgasmic bliss all over my face...

Needless to say, I fucking regretted wearing jeans. Edward-Down-Under was suddenly a champion saluter. Fucking prick.

My attention was suddenly snapped to reality when Super-tits Sergeant collapsed another cadet to the ground without a hair out of place on her little head. She also had a pitch-a-goddamn-tent-in-my-boxers smirk plastered to her face.

Maybe a nice slap to the face would wipe that smirk away. I bet she likes it rough...

""Right. I'm now going to assign you your beds. This is your bed for the next six weeks. As you've noticed, they are all bunk beds, so learn to love your bunkmate because there will be no switcheroos," the new object of my sexual fantasies declared in a take-charge military voice. I was one fucking boner away from raising my hand and claiming I could only love my bunkmate if it was her.

I carefully listened as the names of the rest of the cadets were called, putting names to faces and remembering the important ones. Like Mike Newton, the resident idiot who Sergeant Sexy had brought to the floor. And the not-as-hot-as-Officer-Orgasmic-but-still-pretty-hot blonde Denali sisters. I'd be sure to remember their bunk numbers. my bunk mate was some blonde kid named Riley, who seemed nice enough.

Officer Orgasmic then started to rattle off a list of rules, but all I really heard coming from her was: _"fuck...fucking...ass...fucking...100%...got laid..."_ I swear to god my boner grew even more listening to this woman curse, which was im-fucking-possible because I was already harder than Emmett's fucking skull.

And then, just like that, my Goddess left. I almost whimpered, before realisi g what a fucking priss-head I had become in the last fifteen minutes. Edward Cullen does not pine for ladies. Edward Cullen pines ladies, hard, in the fucking ass. And I, Edward Cullen, made myself a promise right there and then that before I was a graduated cadet, I would bone my Lieutenant.

This was going to be a fun six weeks.


End file.
